Let the Truth Be Unknown
by viXenToniC
Summary: Destiny made his move, Senna finally met Ichigo who had lost all the memories of her. She realised that he had not change and he was still the same as he had been. However, it was her destiny which changed the story between them...   R&R please... thx
1. Chapter 1  The Crimson Moon

**Let the Truth Be Unknown**

**INTRODUCTION**

**Chapter 1 - The Crimson Moon**

The sky was unusually bright in the middle of the night of the darkest month. The moon was now unveiled. It gave off its free brilliant rays to the city beneath as if it was revealing secrets and symbolizing signs. Breaking the perfect silence was a person's footstep. Ichigo was examining every single street thoroughly, leaving no stone untouched. He felt something bad was going to happen. A strong hollow's essence could be felt by his very skin, but he could not find the central source of it. Under the rays of the red moon, he continued the search.

Senna strolled towards her room. She was feeling sleepy yet could not sleep. She had been having nightmares, very odd ones, for the past thirty days. Her heart beat quickly; she could almost feel her heart going out of her mouth. In order to make herself feeling serene, she walked slowly towards the terrace of her huge majestic house and looked at the sky where the red moon shone. Her orange eyes were now calmer and more relaxed.

Ichigo had figured out the place. The place where the moon shone the brightest yet the hollow's reatsu could be felt the strongest. He ran quickly, as fast as his body could sustain. As he approached a huge edifice, he felt an even more concentrated reatsu of the hollow. He ran even more quickly.

Looking at the moon from the top of her house while feeling the sweet wind had been Senna's hobby. She observed the moon as she realized that the moon was so identical with the bracelet her mother had given her. The crimson color, the full circle shape, and even the aura were so identical.

It was now 11.59 p.m. Just in a few seconds, she would celebrate the 15th birthday. The bracelet her mother had given her was now starting to glow and giving off its color, crimson. Today was the final one, the fifteenth. The bracelet was now full in color.

After what that seemed to be eternity, she felt another thing very powerful was approaching her. Something very powerful that she felt she could not even move her bare finger. Destiny made his move. She would meet the person who would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2  Senna, The Meeting

**Let the Truth Be Unknown**

INTRODUCTION

**Chapter 2 – Senna- The Meeting**

(Seen from Senna's perspective) I stared at the figure, a very strange one that I had never seen. Its body was covered by dark mist, blocking my sight. However, the figure could surprisingly speak.

"Finally, the fifteenth moon has bloomed. The water will evaporate and dissipate, the gale will form typhoons and tornadoes, the fire of phoenix will devastate the world, the earth will shake and for all, the harmony shall bring about Armageddon. Come, pure one, let me, the messenger of darkness open your way to the new beginning of your destiny!" the strange figure spoke. After the mist started to disintegrate, I can see the figure quiet clearly. It, no, he was like a normal human. However, the man had wings. At least, it was like something like a collection of crescent moons with one end put up together in a point, like a wing. I did not really sure whether the wings could even sustain the man's weight.

"What are you? What are you talking about?" I answered, frightened and bewildered.

"You shall know the truth now. You are…"

"Getsuga tenshou!" a very strange person, yet a very familiar voice broke the conversation.

I was surprised. I thought it only happened in fairy tales, when prince saved the princess."Could this be just a dream? Who is this person? His orange-colored hair, his face and even his voice are so familiar to me. Who is he? Have I met him before?" I pondered more profoundly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

His voice was so warm. It could even reach my dark untouched heart. Who was this person? I had never met him before.

"Ye.. yes… I am okay. Who are you?" I answered.

"Not important… More importantly, what is this being in front of me?" he asked.

Maybe, it was not important for you. However, it was important for me.

Then, the strange winged-man unleashed its attack. It was surprisingly powerful and unavoidable. We were in the middle of our conversation. Ichigo did not realized the attack, neither did I. Few seconds before the attack approach us, he nimbly jumped in front of me, protecting me from the attack, again. I felt as if he had saved me before, a lot of times. Nevertheless, I could not recall any of my memories about him. Had I met him before?

The attack was so lethal that even this person could not even sustain the force. I felt a deep feeling of guilty. It was actually all my own business. This creature who had injured me was seeking for me, not for him. I really had to help him.

"Ichigo, now let me be the one who help you."


	3. Chapter 3  Darkness and Light

Chapter 3 Darkness and Light

Senna took the sword from Ichigo's hand, feeling very sure and aware of what she would do. It was neither about saving her own life nor defeating the enemy. Yet, it was all about saving someone who was dearest to her. Without anymore long thought, she stabbed the sword to her chest, performing the transfer of ichigo's shinigami power to herself, just like what Rukia did to Ichigo.

A blinding brilliant reddish light blasted into the sky, defeating the darkness of the night. The power was so powerful that even Senna's foe was shaken. Inside the shining light was Senna. Her violet hair was shining beautifully and she was now dressed in a black kimono. She was now ready to protect the one who had protected her before.

"I don't really know neither who you are nor why you come to see me. However, the problem that you have caused is neither about ruining the first hour of my birth day nor making my precious room a bit devastated. You have made someone who is precious to me injured. Now you should pay for it." Senna exclaimed.

The foe was surprised, yet was not at all afraid of Senna's words. Of course, they were of different level of experience and power. Besides, Senna knew nothing.

"Pure one, my job is to pass the message to you. I have no intention of harming you. Yet, we have the same type of power, you can not attack me." the messenger answered.

Senna realized the truth behind what the messenger had said. Even though Ichigo was badly injured, she, who was just a few decimeters behind him, was not injured at all. Thus, how could she even defeat the one who she could not even attack?

"Just see.." Senna said, feeling confident. Whether it would be successful or not, she still should do it anyway, now or never.

Senna run towards the messenger, swing her sword to the body. The messenger was really in an open position as he thought there would not be any damage due to the same type of power. However, destiny has made a different plot. Senna's sword could thrust the messenger. The sword was surprisingly different from the sword she remembered she had owned before. It was full of power and had different elements within it.

"How… how could it be?" the messenger shouted his last words.

"Blame your fate.. Believing is always a thing worth to be done."


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo, The Worries

Chapter 4 Ichigo- The Worries

(Seen from Ichigo's perspective) Damn.. The attack had hit me toughly. I could not even move my bare finger now. I could only see, vaguely, as if there was a deep mist inside my eyes. Was the girl safe? I should be the one who protected her. Where was she?

Then, just few moments after that, I saw the girl. Her purple-colored hair was shining under the crimson moon. Her white skin and her red eyes were so familiar to me. But, what was she doing? Was she holding a sword? No, she was talking to someone. I could barely heard their conversation. Just that, I realized the situation I was in before. I was actually defeated by the strange man. Was it the figure that I fought before the one she was talking to? Just then, I saw the figure beginning to vanish. His body began to disintegrate to pieces. Had she defeated him? There would be no difference actually. As long as she was safe, I would be glad.

Senna brought Ichigo to his house. It was not that she remembered the plac. It was like a journey of memories. Although the start was hard, she could feel that she was beginning to remember. She could only recall the memories slowly yet the memories were vivid and real. Every corner of the road has its own uniqueness of memories and as she went on, the chain of memories started to unite. Maybe it was not yet complete but it was enough for her to remember the sweet things and the great moment she had together with Ichigo. She could not neither mistake it anymore nor avoid the fact that he was the person she loved. Nevertheless, she felt a huge feeling of guilty to him.

(Seen from Ichigo's perspective) The sunshine passed through the clouds and the window of my room, emitting off its warm radiant rays. I was woken up by the caress of the sweet wind in my own room, not by the vicious gale in yesterday's battlefield. It was like a dream that passed so fast that it was as if it changed the dimensions and time. It was like a second before I woke up that I saw the girl. More importantly, I had to wake up and find Urahara to discuss this matter with him. A powerful, not hollow or arrancar, person which I fought yesterday would be a matter to be discussed. Most importantly, the girl had to be protected as she was the main victim. Moreover, I had failed to protect her. But, I believed she was now safe. Believing was something always worth to be done.

After the long contemplation of mine, I was brought back to reality by the sudden existence of another strange reatsu, very intense one. Leaving no time to waste and nothing to lose, I rushed quickly towards Urahara's shop just to find that he was not in. Ururu said that he had gone to the Northern Area of Karakura town to investigate an enigmatic explosion. After hearing that, what that struck into my mind the first time was the girl. Her house was in the Northern Area. Was it only a coincidental event happening by chance? Was the eerie creature really looking for her? Or it was just coincidentally the same place? I had to hurry up!

Just a few steps from Urahara's house, out of the blue, Rukia came just to give another evidence of the same strangeness of the place. Her face which usually looked quite serious was now very serious.

"Ichigo! Soul society had identified a great concentration of hollow reatsu in the Northern part of Karakura Town. We are asked to investigate the place immediately!" Rukia exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5 Senna, The Reality

Chapter 5 – Senna, The Reality

"Was yesterday just a dream? No, it was not yesterday actually. It was just hours ago, the sweet dawn when I met him." I spoke to myself. Besides, it was not a dream also. I gained my shinigami power again. I took some of Ichigo's actually.

The more I contemplated the matter, the greater the feeling of uncertainty grew inside my heart. Could it be really him? We had been separated for years, yet we met again. It was like an event that came only for once in a blue moon. Nevertheless, I could not run away from the good fact that he was real, neither an image nor a phantasm. His eyes, his look, his eyes on me were all the same, very identical as before. He even protected me again from that strange being and sacrificed himself again to safe me. His sense of justice to protect people even the ones he did not even know, including me, had never changed.

"When would we be together? A unity which would never break to rupture even when the sands of time had ended." a question conjured up inside my mind. "What are you thinking about, Senna? You are not going to involve him once again to this complicated perilous destiny of yours. Not again! You have to bear the full responsibility of it, yourself… It is your destiny, your fate and your life after all." I spoke to myself, again. The only way for me to make him uninvolved was to avoid him. I should not meet him again at any cost. I should not resurrect the trigger which would recover his memory. He should not know, he must not know.

Just few seconds after my meditation finished, there was a huge explosion. The gargantuan explosion was so strong that even I who was few kilometers away, I think, could feel the heat, the aura, and lastly I could feel a deep feeling of anger. The sound of the crash was so deafening and loud that it could break any glass. Wondering what was happening just outside, I ran towards the terrace to see the situation. It was an irony. While the sun shone brilliantly, emitting its golden glow which spread across the sky and chased the dark clouds away, yet, a dense curtain of black miasma came up from a huge thing which had crushed the earth.

Just then, I saw Ichigo and a girl, I did not know who, running swiftly towards the explosion source. Was she coming here to meet me? No. "Why should a person of high sense of justice come to this Northern Area just to see a girl? He did not remember who I was after all." I murmured desperately, forgetting the fact that there had been a strange explosion.


	6. Chapter 6 Ichigo, The Second Time

Chapter 6 Ichigo, The Second Time

(Seen from Ichigo's perspective) I and Rukia rushed towards the centre of explosion. There was miasma all over the place with boulders scattered randomly as the result of the explosion. The sky, which was once clear and blue, was then crimson and dark, the miasma had blocked the sunlight from passing through. The place was a mess and the ambience was very odd and enigmatic.

Then, I suddenly remembered the girl's house. It was just a few metres from my current location; just few steps forward would make my way there. I once again wondered of her condition whether she was really safe knowing the fact that the coincidental events was so ominous. Just as I began to think about the matter further, I abruptly heard a sudden shriek of a girl. Yes, it was hers.

Without any hesitation, Rukia and I entered the house. It was pitch black inside. The house surely was huge but it was a bit too huge for us to find her location. We could not locate her reatsu also. The only glimpse of hope we had was only her recent scream which came from the second floor. After a quite long search, we could finally be able to locate the stairs, only the stairs. The second floor was also dark, but not as dark as the first floor. Sunlight could barely enter the windows, enabling us to see vaguely. Nonetheless, it was too late. We found nothing but an opened window with wind blowing in, waving the curtain as if it was a flag.

"Rukia, can you see the dark shadow over there?" I shouted while trying to chase it.

"Yes, barely." She answered, the fog was so thick that the black shadow could only be barely seen. The fog also had the reatsu that disturb our ability to locate the shadow. Just in seconds, the shadow was out of sight. The only thing we could do was to chase it without any definite direction. We entered the fog and tried as fast as we could to chase the shadow.

Just then, I felt a huge thing moving somewhere nearby. Its stomp made the earth tremble. Just then, I realized that we had been trapped inside the fog. The fog was full of hollows.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I launched my deadly attack towards the huge hollow in front of me. It hit its body perfectly, yet its body only moved a little. How could a hollow endure the power of my attack in such a near range? Its body must have been devastated to pieces if it was a normal hollow. With the hollows blocking the way, our distance with the girl became even farther.

After that, zangetsu, my sword, seized my mind and I was soon talking to him.

"Old man, why the hack do you call me in this point of time?" I groaned.

"Ichigo, don't you feel these hollows are so strong?"

"Yeah.. Certainly. How could they even survive in that nearness of combat of our attack? It was so strange. Are they becoming stronger?"

"No, it was neither the hollow getting stronger nor you attack getting weaker. It was the fog which strengthened their power and at the same time diminished our power."

"What? How could this bare miasma do something like that?"

"It was unimportant for now. Use your bankai, defeat the hollows, and chase the girl."

"Yeah.. Alright, I almost forgot her dangerous condition now."

"Go now Ichigo! You do not want to lose her for the second time, do you?"

"What? What do you mean by the second time? We had just recently met!"

"Go! Now!"

He did not answer my question. I was taken back to reality and directly used my bankai. My attack really worked. It could devastate a row of hollows in only one blow. After that, leaving no time to waste, I chase the shadow with full speed. Its reatsu was now clear.


	7. Chapter 7 Ichigo, The Wings

Chapter 7 Ichigo, The Wings

(Seen from Ichigo's perspective) Barely could I see because of the thick mist. With the spirit I have inside my heart, I could locate the shadow's reatsu. It was not crystal-clear, yet it was fair enough. After few minutes of chasing, I finally could see them in sight. Outside the thick fog, under the brilliant sun, I could see that the shadow was actually very human-like. He had two feet, two hands, shoulder, chest and everything that normal human had. I did not believe what I saw at first. Soon, I noticed that he had something that normal human did not have. It was something like circular curves joined together into two points behind his back. It was really like wings. Yes, I knew why he could move so fast. He was actually flying!

Nevertheless, my bankai's speed could win and finally be just behind him few metres away. After I felt that we were near enough, I launched my attack. He could surprisingly avoid it nimbly. Then, we were engaged in combat. He did not have sword actually, yet he battled with something looked like a sword, but it was different. It was shining and white in color.

Every attack I launched could be either avoided or countered by him. He was quite strong and I could hardly hurt him.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you? He asked

"Who the hell are you? How could you know my name?"

"It was nothing special actually. It was regarding this girl."

"What? What are you going to do with that girl?"

"Nothing. Even when I told you, you would soon die!"

The clash began again . He got even more serious and his attack was even more deadly. I could defend quite well, yet I could not be too offensive. One attack from him would make my days over. He launched his attack again and again. With my fullest spirit, I gather my powers and planned to do my counter attack. Just as he got nearby and used his weapon, I flash stepped behind him and launched my fullest attack, the full Getsuga Tenshou. I could see his body took the full attack and was taken back for metres because of the force. I caught the girl, she was unconscious. Even in this situation, I could not do anything but to admire her beautiful hair and pure white skin which was as white as the snow. Although she was unconscious, she looked very exquisite. I was glad that she was safe.

In the middle of my admiration, the man came back to me and attack me. The attack was quite predictable, yet because of my current condition of carrying the girl, I could hardly move. The attack was ultimately perilous. Could I survive the attack?

Then, fortunately, someone emerged from the fog and blocked the attack for me. The person was Urahara-san. I remembered that last time when I wanted to meet him, Ururu said he was going here. I was glad that he was here to safe both of us.

"Ichigo kun, long time no see." He said with his usual smile on his face. "I had many news for you."

"Tell me later, just finish the brat in front of us first." I said

"As you wish, little boss."

We attacked him together. He was strong yet his power could not surpass both of our attacks. He could not be offensive anymore.

"I asked you once again! Why did you try to take this girl?" I shouted.

"Nonsense! I should be the one who asked you. Why did you try to safe her?"

"There is no use to ask someone who will never answer, Kurosaki. More importantly, just finish him once and for all." Urahara-san said.

When we tried to attack him once again, a huge jewel of barrier emerged, surrounding his body. The crimson-colored sphere protected him from our attacks.

"We shall meet again!" he said and soon vanished, leaving some feathers from his wings.


	8. Chapter 8 Senna, The Untruth

**Chapter 8 Senna, The Untruth**

_(Seen from Senna's perspective)_ How many days had I slept? It seemed as if I had been sleeping for years. I wanted to wake up yet it was very hard for me to even open my eyes and move my body. I could not remember what was going on also. Yet, I could hear Ichigo's voice, speaking to someone.

I tried little by little to open my eyes. It was very heavy. Then, I remembered the dreams I had when I was asleep. Yes, the dream where I met again with that man, a man with wings on his back. He looked really like the messenger that I met the first time. He said something to me, didn't he? None knew it except you, senna! Try to recall it! He said something like the chosen one, the moon and something like fulfilling the score… Right, he also said something about the stone and relics…That's all that I remembered. It was only a dream right? It was not real and I could just ignore it… Maybe for some time…

I tried to open my eyes once more. It was quite hard, yet I had to do it. How many more days did you want to sleep, Senna? You had to wake up. I opened my eyes just to see a huge lamp on top of my head shining brightly, as bright as the moon. Feeling a bit weird, I moved my head to the other directions and I found Ichigo was sitting there with an old man, waiting for my consciousness to come back.

"There, she has woken up!" Ichigo shouted.

I sat up directly, making a sudden movement. It was not that I wanted to catch his attention. It was like my own muscle that forced my body to move.

"Hold on. Don't move your body too much, you have not recovered completely!"

"Alright." I answered softly. I moved my body back to rest position.

"Ichigo, where am I?" I asked, unknowing the place. The place seemed to be very new to me. The person Ichigo was talking to was not familiar also. I had never met him maybe. Or it was my mind that started to corrupt?

Ichigo starred at me, surprised. He looked dazzled as if I had said a three-words-sentence directly to him without any preparation. By seeing his eyes opened wide without any movement, I could also infer that he was a bit confused as well. I started to think again whether I had made a mistake in my question. After a few moment of dizziness, he finally answered, "Here? It is Urahara san's house."

I was feeling relieved that that was nothing wrong with my question that he asked me back.

"Oya, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is…" Just a second before I pronounced my name, another realization conjured up inside my mind. Was it really alright to reveal my name? No. I must not reveal my name… He should not remember me. Never. I did not want to involve him anymore. This truth must be concealed! However, how should I answer his question? It would be even more odd if I did not answer. He would be more eager to know my name if I did not tell him… I had to lie… Sorry, Ichigo. It was the only way for now. The truth must be concealed…

"Are you really ok? He asked me, worried

"Yeah… uh… My name is Yui." I answered finally. I had to lie for now. Yeah, at least for now… I had to try my best to keep him safe from my complicated problems. He must no be involved again and he must not be bothered just because of me.

"Alright! Urahara-san, Yui had woken up!" he shouted to the old man who was reading a paper.

"So, your name is Yui, isn't it?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, sir"

"Do you know anything about the meteor, the man with wings that kidnapped you, and hollows? I am quite certain you know… Please tell us about them."

What? Man with wings, meteor? They are inside my dream! The thing I did not know was what was wrong with them… They were just natural phenomenon… A normal natural phenomenon… How could I answer his question? Should I answer it based on my odd ludicrous dream?

"Urahara san, do we have to discuss this matter now? She is still too weak for now. Let her rest first." Ichigo questioned with concern.

"No, this matter must be cleared now or never. Besides, this is not a loving matter."

_(Seen from Ichigo's perspective)_ Urahara-san should not ask that question abruptly. The girl was still weak because of the things happening to her continuously, strange thing. The strangest thing was that how could she know my name? I had not told her my name yet she could mention my name as if she had mentioned it many times. Had we met each other before? No… Yui knew my name because of me saying it myself probably… I was quite absent-minded most probably.

"Euh… I had strange dreams actually when I was unconscious… But, I could not recall what they were…" Yui said.

Yui was fainted at that time. She was neither unconscious nor asleep. How could she have dreams?

"Well… if that's your answer I have to try to dig the information from you deeper. By doing so, maybe you could remember the things you should remember…" Urahara said

"Firstly, have you ever seen this man, a normal man with circular wings on his back?" he continued by showing her his messy drawing which was quite vague for even me who had fought the man.

"Yes… He was a person that was talking to me before I became unconscious." She answered without any emotion. It was a very important piece of information actually. Yet, she answered it as if it was a very common information, she answered it emotionlessly.

"He was talking to you?" I asked, surprised

"Yes, he said that he had to take me to … somewhere… I don't know…" Yui answered.

"Alright if that's the case, just tell me everything that you remember for now." Urahara san said

"Uh… The chronological order was that I was going to the window to see the recent explosion from the northern area. Then, I was taken aback when I saw abruptly a person behind me. He said some odd words which I did not really understand actually. The part which I could remember clearly was that he said the chosen one would open the gate into a new beginning… That kind of weird stuff which I don't know…" Yui told us the story with, this time, full of emotion. Her red eyes blinked and opened with full of emotions. Nonetheless, still I could not really know what her emotion truly was. It was as if I had seen many emotions within her face.

"Yes, I think that's enough for my analysis to be completed. One more thing, the key point, have you ever seen this kind of ancient symbols?" Urahara san showed her the stone, a small one, from which began every feeling of anxiety to know he truth. It could glow into red color and there was many cryptic symbols which I personally disliked. The most important thing was that, It was taken from the centre of the meteor; the meteor which, according to Urahara san, had increased the power of the hollows nearby.

Yui took the stone and saw it carefully, leaving no symbol unseen. Her white fingers groped the stone slowly yet precisely. The red color of both her eyes and the stone seemed to be very identical. A person's steps brought me back to reality. It was Rukia.

_(Seen from Rukia's perspective)_ I rushed towards Urahara's room. The house was quite dark and I could detect his room quite easily due to the glowing stone. Its glow passed through the darkness of the house and was more prominent than the glow of the lamp. There was reticence inside the room. It was not a complete silence as just seconds ago I heard people's voice. Just as I was in front of the room, the room became silent, strange.

I opened the door quickly and entered the room with great speed. It was urgent news to be told.

"Urahara-san!" I said quite loudly, breaking the silence inside the room.

"What is it?"

"The soul society had finished researching the meteor and the man with the strange wings. They proclaimed that they were all related to one topic in common, the angels." I said

"What? Angels? Had not they been extinct and destroyed?" Urahara san asked.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Ichigo also asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, before the explosion of the meteor and the meeting with the one of the angel yesterday, there had been many strange reatsu spectrum recorded in the Valley of Screams. It was undoubtedly theirs, the angels'."

"What? How could that even be?" they asked in unison

"Yes, even the worst thing was that, the relic, sculptured on the stone taken from the meteor, was said to be an angelic symbol. It repeated the ancient belief, "the fifteenth moon…" my sentence was cut by the girl.

She said, "The fifteenth moon has bloomed. The water will evaporate and dissipate, the gale will form typhoons and tornadoes, the fire of phoenix will devastate the world, the earth will shake and for all, the harmony shall bring about Armageddon."


	9. Chapter 9 Rukia, The Eliminated Powers

**Let the Truth Be Unknown**

**Chapter 9 Rukia, Angels, Eliminated Power**

(Seen from Rukia's perspective) "How could you read that stone?" Ichigo asked

"How? Euh… I don't know… It was like spontaneous reading I think." The strange girl answered. She looked a bit confused with Ichigo's question. Yes, I also had hundreds or even thousands of questions to be launched at her inside my mind. How could anyone read this type of symbols except he or she had something connected to it? Was she an angel also? If not how could she even read this stone? Maybe, I should just kept this questions inside my mind until the truth was revealed.

The room was a complete reticent after she answered the question. The situation perfectly altered as the first time I was coming in, the room's ambience was so tense. However, then it was full of confusion and thought after she answered Ichigo's question. Urahara was thinking with all his might, he set a very serious face and winding eyebrows which looked as if they were the bodies of snakes. Ichigo was also thinking. Nonetheless, he was not too serious as usual, taking matters a bit too lightly. His hand holding his other hand, he stood still as if the sands of time had stopped. There, in front of him, the girl sat elegantly on the fluffy white bed with her straight purple hair and the brilliant red eyes which looked innocent. Her face was straight forward. Did she even know the matter we were discussing? She looked innocently emotionless and empty. At least, no emotion could be detected from her white snow-colored face until this very moment. It was the first meeting actually.

"So… How could you read it, Yui? The case is that you didn't even know how to read it." Urahara questioned, breaking the stark reticence inside the room after what that seemed to be eternity.

"It is enough for now, Urahara san. She was still very blur. It could be that she was still not fully recovered yet after that incident. Asking her the in-depths later will do, I think." Instead of the girl, Ichigo answered it, protecting her. "Rukia, could you please continue the news you want to tell us?" Ichigo continued.

"All right, the hollows we fought yesterday was not really hollow actually. To be specific, it was actually the combination of different beings. The soul society is still working on the sample DNA that I took yesterday. It also revealed that the mysterious thick fog we were in yesterday was not coming from the meteor, instead it was from the modified hollow's body. The fog…" I explained with the information I had previously before Urahara cut it.

"Strengthened the power and the resistance of the hollow from attacks which means that it passively increased the hollow's power as well as their ability to defend. This method of modifying hollows for different activities was actually invented by the angels." Urahara continued.

"Once again, it was about the creature called angel?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they lived in the valley of scream before the soul society realized their existence. They were invited to live in soul society for many researches because of their intelligence and unique powers." Urahara explained.

"So, was the guy we fought yesterday the angel? If he was, it would be easier to defeat them, right? Moreover, we had known their place in the soul society. This would not be too hard, right?" Ichigo said with smile on his face. He felt that the problem had already be solved. Nevertheless, it was just the beginning of the complication. Not even the climax if it was a narrative story.

"The thing is that, the angels had extinct thousands years ago." I answered.

"What? They had extinct? How could it be? Did not you say that they were invited to move to soul society?"

"Yes, exactly. Nonetheless, due to their unknown power and their last research which enables them to make a pact with a hollow, the soul society had considered them to be a threat that should be erased completely. Thus, that time, in the middle of the scorching sun when the angels were doing their normal activity, they were attacked suddenly. They could not run nor attack back as they were outnumbered. That bloody day was erased from the history. Only senior shinigami knows this story. You don't know it right, Kuchiki?" Urahara san asked.

"Yeah, I had just heard it from you. It is true, no history book had ever mentioned that day. I knew the angels had ever existed also just hours ago. It was also because of this urgency." I answered. I had never imagined that such a very miserable and bloody day had ever happened in the soul society. "But, why? Why should a race be eliminated just because of the different power they had?"

"The answer is simple. Their power was not 'legal'. In other words, their power was forbidden."

The girl just listened to the conversation quietly. I wondered if she actually knows something about this angel. Yet, just that moment I started to realize that actually the girl possessed a spiritual power. Just like the first time I met Ichigo, her spiritual power was bursting as if without control.


End file.
